With the ever increasing use of computers in almost every field of industrial and academic activity, there has come a need for an effective stand to support books and other documentation used with computers. The need exists for a documentation stand which is sufficiently large and sturdy to conveniently support relatively heavy fan fold printouts which are commonly 11 by 15 inches as well as text books, computer program documentation and computer magazines. Because space is at a premium in industrial offices as well as in academic areas it is especially desirable for a computer documentation stand to be both light in weight and foldable for purposes of portability and ease of storage. Since a high percentage of present computers use a five and one-quarter inch flexible magnetic storage disk commonly known as a floppy disk as a storage medium, it is especially useful for a computer documentation stand to be capable of being folded into a size which is compatible with the size of a floppy disk for ease of transportation and storage.